utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
℃iel
℃iel (シエル) also known as Capriccioso Cantabile (かぷりちおーそ　かんたーびれ) is an who has been active since July 2007, making her an old hand in covering songs. The genres she sings has a great variety and ranges from Anime songs, over game music to VOCALOID originals. However, she most often provides vocals for Touhou music, also having a Touhou circle with fellow utaite Aerogel and participating in a fair amount of Touhou arrange albums, e.g. of TAMUSIC or MISTY RAIN. ℃iel also released one solo album, Ordinary Days in December 2009. ℃iel has a characteristic, deep and somewhat rough but solid voice, however she can also sing in a rather high and cute, and unexpectedly clear voice such as in her cover of "Jihatsu Watashi 37 Gou" She is also a lyricist, and often her lyrics are also sung by herself.Her profile on the Otoya page, listing all her lyrics participation in albums Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on March 13, 2011) # HAKUREI RAVE 02 (Released on March 13, 2011) # Kazeyomi Kagura (MISTY RAIN album) (Releaed on March 13, 2011) # Passion -Dancing Battle Girls- (Released on March 13, 2011) # R3D ANTHEM (Released on April 20, 2011) # (Released on May 01, 2011) # AVENGE (Released on May 01, 2011) # Reincarnation (LC:AZE album) (Released on May 01, 2011) # Rune Girl in My Mind (Released on May 08, 2011) # BANQUET Vol.1 / Juliana's TOHO vs Scouse! TOHO (Ore++(Includeore) album) (Released on August 12, 2011) # Shirahae Nabiite Kumo no Mine with Rei (Released on August 13, 2011) # Aqua Trytone (Released on August 13, 2011) # Utsutsu no Yume (Released on August 13, 2011) # Naughty Eyes (Released on August 13, 2011) # HAKUREI RAVE 03 (Released on September 11, 2011) # (Released on October 16, 2011) # ReFact Anthem (Released on October 16, 2011) # Moment -passing pleasures girls- (Released on October 16, 2011) # Perfect Blue (MISTY RAIN album) (Released on October 28, 2011) # WISDOM (Ore++(Includeore) album) (Released on December 30, 2011) # Tonic Triangle (Released on December 30, 2011) # LUCENT MOON (Released on December 30, 2011) # M4D ESSENCE (Released on December 30, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Sprite Impressions02 -The Anthemic Brinicle- (Sprite Recordings album) (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on April 22, 2012) # (Released on April 30, 2012) # TOHO BOSSA NOVA (Shibayan Records album) (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # Eternize (Released on May 27, 2012) # B♭ with Aerogel (Released on May 27, 2012) # INVITATION SiGN (Released on May 27, 2012) # Nature 「LiLA'c Records 2008-2012」 (Released on August 01, 2012) # BANQUET Vol.2 / Juliana's TOHO vs Scouse! TOHO (Ore++(Includeore) album) (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # Kappa to Otoko no Ko to Haguruma no Hanashi with Aerogel (Released on October 07, 2012) # (Released on October 28, 2012) # Helical Addiction (Released on October 28, 2012) # MILESTONE (Ore++(Includeore) album) (Released on December 30, 2012) # Precious - singing beautiful girls - (Released on December 30, 2012) # Effulgent SiGN (Released on December 30, 2012) # Nouvelle Maliee (Released on December 30, 2012) # cresc. with Aerogel (Released on December 30, 2012) # unforgettable (scorefreq album) (Released on April 29, 2013) # Touhou EUROBEAT ARRANGE Vol.2 (SuganoMusic album) (Released on April 29, 2013) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # Hoshikage Memoria (MISTY RAIN album) (Released on May 26, 2013) # Barrage Am Ring (Pizuya's Cell album) (Released on May 26, 2013) # Clair de Lune (Released on May 26, 2013) # PresTTTo (a-TTTempo album) (Released on May 26, 2013) # Hoshi Sae Tsukamu Kono Hitomi de (Released on May 26, 2013) # 556mm THE BEST Vol.01 -Dancing Girls Best- (Released on May 26, 2013) # Touhou Mahou Shoujo Ultimate☆Reimu (Released on May 26, 2013) # Brighter Oath (Released on May 26, 2013) }} Collaboration Units # ℃iGECO with PAGECO List of Covered Songs (Can't Beat Airman) (2007.06.10) # "Airman ga Taosenai" (Can't Beat Airman) -Short ver.- (2007.06.12) # "Airman ga Taosenai" (Can't Beat Airman) -Full ver.- (2007.06.16) # "Big Bridge no Shishitou" (The Green Pepper of the Big Bridge) (2007.07.05) # "Omoide wa Okkusenman" (110 Million Memories) -Piano ver.- (2007.08.03) # "Furui Nikki" (The Old Diary) (Wada Akiko song) (2007.09.28) # "celluloid" -Short ver.- (2007.10.01) # "GONG" feat. AHO Project (2007.10.02) # "celluloid" -Full ver.- (2007.10.30) # "Ura no Ura Ongaku Matsuri" (Music Festival the Back of the Back) -Freedom ver.- (2007.10.31) # "celluloid" -Full Another ver.- (2007.11.03) # "CANDY POP" feat. ℃iel, Mesubuta, D-Sama and Nigai Hito (2007.11.12) # "Nitori no Uta" (Nitori's Song) feat. ℃iel and Nasu (2007.11.13) # "Action-ZERO" -reupload- feat. ℃iel and Wakame (2007.11.26) # "Sound" (2007.11.28) # "Agent Yoru wo Yuku" (An Agent Goes in the Night) -M@STER ver.- (2007.12.04) # "Ren'ai VOCALOID" (Love VOCALOID) (2007.12.08) # "Boukyaku Shinjuu" (Love Suicide in Oblivion) (2007.12.31) # "Futsuu" (Ordinary) (Parody of Melt) feat. ℃iel, Yuge, Mijinco (2008.01.15) # "Going on" -Night princess & Panda ver.- feat. ℃iel and Konatsubu (2008.01.20) # "Chiisa na Sekai" (Tiny World) (2008.01.21) # "Ii Hi AHOtachi」" (Good Day AHOs) feat. AHO Project (2008.01.28) # "I'll come" (Shin Seiki GPX Cyber Formula OP) (2008.01.29) # "Metropolitan Bijutsukan" (Metropolitan Museum of Art) (Minna no Uta song) -Jazz ver.- (2008.01.31) # "UFO" (2008.02.06) # "Winners" (Shin Seiki GPX Cyber Formula ED) (2008.02.08) # "Valentine no" (Valentine's) feat. AHO Project (2008.02.14) # "Melt" -Band Edition Female ver.- feat. ℃iel and Konatsubu (2008.02.17) # "Program" (2008.02.19) # "Tashima (Futsuu)" (Tashima (Ordinary)) feat. ℃iel, Futsuu, YU, Yuge, Nagedani and Boku (2008.02.19) # "Kabukichou no Joou" (The Queen of Kabukichou) (Sheena Ringo song) feat. ℃iel, Aokabi and π (2008.02.24) # "Uso Uta" (Lie Song) (2008.02.26) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2008.02.28) # "Rocks" -Metal ver.- feat. ℃iel, Boku, YU, Yuge, Rumdarjun and recog (2008.02.28) # "Nayuta no Kanata Made" (To Beyond A Duodecillion) feat. ℃iel and PAGECO (2008.03.04) # "binary star" (2008.03.06) # "Cantarella" (2008.03.08) # "PlanetDance" -Sound force ver.- feat. ℃iel and Yuge (2008.03.11) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Gesoukyou" (Suite Nico Nico Illusion Town) (Touhou) (2008.03.17) # "Tonari ni..." feat. ℃iel and MosaMosa (chorus) (2008.03.19) # "Sakura no Youna Koi Deshita" (It was a Cherry Blossom like Love) (2008.03.26) # "Rival" (2008.03.28) # "New Kure Rap (?)" (Touhou) (2008.03.31) # "under the darkness" (Kichiku Megane song) (2008.04.01) # "Danjou" (Parody) (Touhou) (2008.04.06) # "Infinity" (2008.04.19) # "Akai Sweet Pea" (Red Sweet Pea) (2008.04.21) # "Boukyaku Shinjuu" (Love Suicide in Oblivion) (2008.04.24) # "Wisdom of the World" (MOTHER song) (2008.04.26) # "INFORMATION HIGH" (Sharon・Apple song) -reupload- (2008.06.04) # "ONE PIECE" (collab) (2008.06.08) # "Canaria" (2008.06.10) # "Aozora no knife" (Knife of the Blue Sky) (BUST A MOVE song) (2008.06.12) # "eight melodies" (MOTHER song) (2008.06.14) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.06.16) # "Anata ni Hana wo, Watashi ni Uta wo" (A Flower to You, A Song to Me) (2008.06.21) # "Dreaming Leaf" (2008.06.23) # "Yuugi no Uta (Kari)" (Touhou) (2008.06.25) # "Kumikyoku Lineage 2" (2008.06.26) # "Do-Dai" (THE IDOLM@STER song) (collab) (2008.07.01) # "Tsundere ni Tsuite Honki Dashite Kangaetemita" feat. recog and ℃iel ( ) (2008.07.04) # "Geki" (Extremely) (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni song) (2008.07.11) # "Doubt & Trust" (D.Gray-man OP) feat. ℃iel and Elizabeth (2008.07.19) # "Yume Ichiya" (One Night Dream) (2008.07.22) # "Canaria" (2008.08.05) # "Izayoi Musou" (Sixteenth night dream) (2008.08.22) # "Hontoni Daiji nano wa Hitotsu dake" (2008.08.26) # "Peyoung Dabah" -180000ms ver.- (2008.08.28) # "Unknown Girl" (2008.09.23) # "Seeker" feat. ℃iel and PAGECO (2008.09.29) # "Super Turkish Koushinkyoku Owata ＼(^o^)／" (Super Turkish March ＼(^o^)／) -Freedom ver.- (2008.10.02) # "Diamond Crevasse" feat. ℃iel and dimeman (2008.11.11) # "Tama no Soflan" (2008.11.21) # "Cendrillon" - mix- feat. ℃iel and UFCOK (2008.11.25) # "Glossolalia Syndrome" (Touhou) (2008.11.27) # "World is Mine" (2008.12.08) # "Kenrisha Sakujo ga Shitemitai!" (I Want to Try Removing Kenrisha) feat. AHO Project (2008.12.21) # "Hito Genom" -OPA mix- (2008.12.22) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First Love Ends) (2008.12.24) # "Helo Premium no Uta" (Hello Premium's Song) (2008.12.26) # "Blind Maze" (Original with ) (2009.01.16) # "Mizunokuchi Taiyou Zoku" (Groove-Mouth Sun Tribe) -Band ver.- (2009.01.24) # "RIP=RELEASE" (2009.02.02) # "Japanese Ninja No.1" feat. Konatsubu and ℃iel (chorus) (2009.02.09) # "Kasou Kyoku" (Cremation Song) (2009.02.12) # "Toeto" (2009.02.19) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) -Session ver.- (2009.02.23) # "Nico Nico Touhou Gensoukyou" (Nico Nico TOuhou Illusion Town) (Parody) (Touhou) (2009.02.28) # "Saisoku Saikou Shutter Girl" (The Fastest the Highest Shutter Girl) (2009.03.06) # "Bye-Bye Lover" (2009.03.13) # "BLAZE" (2009.07.04) # "Perfect・Judge・distortion" (2009.08.08) # "Touhou Suits!" (2009.08.13) # "Yuuga ni Sakase Sumizome no Sakura ~ Border of Life ~" (Bloom Nobly, Ink-black Cherry Blossom ~ Border of Life ~) (Touhou) (2009.09.26) # "Balck★Rock Shooter" -2nd edition- (2009.09.28) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2009.10.07) # "Lunatic Red Eyes" (Touhou) (2009.10.18) # "Nico Ni Kouhaku" (2009.11.07) # "Wheel of Fortune" (2009.11.09) # "Golden Slumbers" (Original with ) (2009.12.21) # "only my railgun" (Parody) (2009.12.24) # "Glass no Kutsu" (Shoes of Glass) (2010.01.20) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Song) (2010.02.10) # "Ame ka Yume" (Candies or Dreams) (2010.03.01) # "Touhou Rouran" feat. ℃iel, Fuji Kinoco, Boku, Yayane Hiro, π and Nigai Hito (2010.03.12) # "Yuzurenai Negai" (Unyielding Wish) (2010.03.19) # "Nostalogic" -Single edit ver.- (2010.05.08) # "Cirno no Suugaku Kyoushitsu" (Cirno's Math Classroom) (2010.06.10) # "moment" feat. ℃iel and Aerogel (2010.07.16) # "Oku Hanako no CM Narration" (2010.07.26) # "Oku Hanako no CM Narration" (2010.07.26) # "Hong May Happy" feat. ℃iel, Reji (2010.08.07) # "Natsukage" (Summer Shadow) -Rock Arrange- (2010.08.08) # "Cthat no Namida" feat. ℃iel, Zenna, Hitori, Kisa and Otoya (2010.08.12) # "Toki no Kairou" (Corridor of Time) - Arrange- feat. ℃iel and Shochu Umee (2010.08.20) # "Lily Lily ★ Burning Night" (2010.08.27) # "Jihatsu Watashi 37 Gou" (2010.09.22) # "White Wall" feat. ℃iel and TaNaBaTa (2010.09.25) # "Distance" (Parody) (2010.10.21) # "Anything Goes!" (Kamen Rider OOO song) (2010.11.28) # "Akiougi" (Autumn Fan) (Touhou) (2010.12.20) # "Yakouchuu no Koi" (Love of the Noctiluca) (Touhou) feat. ℃iel and Aerogel (2010.12.28) # "Yuki Kohaku" (snow amber) (Touhou) feat. ℃iel and My (2011.03.01) # "Asayake ni Kami wa Ochite" (2011.03.20) # "Aisatsu no Mahou." (2011.03.22) # "Magia" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka ☆ Magica ED) (2011.04.02) # "2 Men Boss ga Kawaikutetsui Shoudou" (2011.04.19) # "Lilium" (2011.04.28) # "Beyond the Bounds" (Anubis: Zone of the Enders theme song) (2011.06.07) # oblivious" (Kara no Kyoukai song) (2011.06.08) # "Taiyou no Hana" (The Sun's Flower) (2011.06.09) # "nowhere" (MADLAX song) (2011.06.10) # "Bad Apple!!" (2011.06.11) # "Tsuki no Waltz" (Waltz of the Moon) (2011.06.12) # "Kokou ni Mae, Kouhaku no Chou" (Dancing in Isolation, Red-White Butterfly) (2011.06.13) # "Bad Apple!!" (2011.07.02) # "Ningen ga Daisuki no Kowareta Youkai no Uta" (2011.07.02) # "BeautifulWorld" (Shinseiki Evangelion theme song) (2011.08.26) # "Natsuiro Shooting Star" (Touhou) -Short ver.- (2011.09.08) # "Kuusou Mythology" (Mirai Nikki OP) (2011.11.26) # "Mishaguji・Empire" (2012.06.30) # "LIGHT THE LIGHT" (Macross 7 song) feat. ℃iel and Syantihs (2012.07.23) # "Rintoshite Saku Hana no Gotoku" (Dignified like a Blooming Flower ) (2012.09.22) # "Risou Shittsui -Dolor Aeterna-" -Arrange ver.- (2012.09.29) # "Ponpokopein" (Touhou) -Heisei Tanuki Kassen mix- (2012.10.10) # "Geki! Mikado ~ Saishuushou ~" feat. ℃iel, Natsumiko, Naata, Emy, 208, Nino Yu Kanae, Yukina, okogeeechann, Paris Kagekidan, Moco, Chuchu,Ana・Ruhojiri, Gurumi and Matsushita (2012.11.11) # "Geki! Teikoku Kagekidan" -retake- feat. ℃iel, Natsumiko, Naata, Emy, 208, Yukina, Nino Yu Kanae and okogeeechann (2012.11.11) # "Sorairo Sound Note" (Sky Blue Sound Note) (Original) (2012.12.20) # "Nobashita sono Te ni Tsukamu Tane" (Touhou) (2013.04.21) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" feat. ℃iel and Reji (2013.05.20) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (22 persons collab) (2013.05.31) # "Ajisai no Negai" (The Hydrangea's Wish) (Original) (2013.06.16) # "fake gold" (2013.06.30) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography |track2composer = baker |track2arranger = |track3title = Wheel of Fortune |track3info = |track3lyricist = Mizonokuchi Yuuma |track3composer = Mizonokuchi Yuuma |track3arranger = |track4title = Meganekko |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = CheetahgirlP |track4arranger = |track5title = Shimokita Furu Furu Suits |track5info = |track5lyricist = HMO toka no Naka no Hito. |track5composer = HMO toka no Naka no Hito. |track5arranger = |track6title = Blind Maze |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = SukeP |track6arranger = |track7title = Golden Slumbers |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = PENGUINS PROJECT |track7arranger = |track8title = light burst |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Re:nG |track8arranger = |track9title = Rokkousan Drive Way |track9info = (℃iel, Aerogel) |track9lyricist = Kashiwagi Looserin |track9composer = Kashiwagi Looserin |track9arranger = |track10title = Reprise |track10info = |track10lyricist = psycho |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Akatsuki Waltz |track11info = |track11lyricist = Asaki No.9 |track11composer = OPA |track11arranger = }} (℃iel, Aerogel) |track5lyricist = Kashiwagi Loserin |track5composer = ZUN |track5arranger = Kashiwagi Loserin |track6title = Ushimitsu Kamori Parade |track6info = (℃iel, Aerogel) |track6lyricist = Kashiwagi Loserin |track6composer = ZUN |track6arranger = Kashiwagi Loserin }} |track1lyricist = Happaku |track1composer = ZUN |track1arranger = Nagamon (MISTY RAIN) |track2title = Shirahae Nabiite Kumo no Mine |track2info = |track2lyricist = Bneko |track2composer = ZUN |track2arranger = Nagamon (MISTY RAIN) |track3title = Kowareta Tokei wa Eien wo Kizamu |track3info = |track3lyricist = Happaku |track3composer = ZUN |track3arranger = Nagamon (MISTY RAIN) |track4title = Ao, Ame, Mori, Soshite Tabi |track4info = |track4lyricist = Bneko, Happaku |track4composer = ZUN |track4arranger = Nagamon (MISTY RAIN) |track5title = STAR DUST FUN CLUB |track5info = |track5lyricist = Nagamon (MISTY RAIN) |track5composer = ZUN |track5arranger = Nagamon (MISTY RAIN) |track6title = Rinne Suru Hoshi no Monogatari |track6info = |track6lyricist = Bneko, Happaku |track6composer = ZUN |track6arranger = Nagamon (MISTY RAIN) |track7title = Sanzen Sekai no Karasutengu |track7info = |track7lyricist = Bneko |track7composer = ZUN |track7arranger = Nagamon (MISTY RAIN) |track8title = Natsu no Owari no Hoshizora de |track8info = |track8lyricist = Happaku |track8composer = ZUN |track8arranger = Nagamon (MISTY RAIN) }} Gallery Trivia * She has demonstrated, that she can use VOCALOID, as seen in her "Farewell Train" using . External Links * Twitter * Website * comodone website * Otoya * SoundCloud * mixi community Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Touhou Related Category:AHO Project